


Stress

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Pressure, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Felicity experiences a hiccup in the pregnancy joy finds out stress can be a not so great thingI do not own any of the characters in the story they all belong to DC





	Stress

“Oliver, Oliver wake up!” Felicity shook her husband into awareness.

“What’s wrong?” He bolted straight up.

“I hurt, my stomach hurts. Oh my ouch!” Felicity lurched forward into the fetal position. 

Oliver scooped her up and carry’s her to the living room he set her down on the couch as he realized that pants and a shirt would be good here. He went to William’s room and quietly told him, “get dressed Felicity is in pain. We need to go to the hospital now.”

William took a second to get ready and he grabbed his Stepmothers coat on their way to the parking garage. Oliver raced through the streets to Starling General as William texted his Aunt Thea.

“Help please, is Dr. Schwartz here? My wife is pregnant and she is in pain.” Oliver grabbed a wheelchair.

A nurse came up behind him and asked questions.

“How far along is she?”

“20 weeks.”

“Has she experienced a lot of stress lately?”

“Yes, but really not much more than usual.”

“Has she been jostled or eaten something that might make her sick?”

“No and I don’t think so. She is allergic to nuts.”

Dr. Schwartz came around the corner at the same time Thea and Roy arrived.

“Oliver, Mr. Queen. Give me a few minutes to do some tests and we will check on the baby as we are doing them.” Dr. Schwartz gave him a smile.

“Can I stay with her?” Oliver looked worn.

“Have a seat right here you can stay in the room but everyone else has to wait outside.” Thea nodded and took William’s shoulder guiding him to the waiting room.

Oliver tried to sit still while they did the test which was near impossible whenever Felicity would cry out in pain. The doctor was monitoring her blood pressure and it was high, higher than he had seen in her before. 

“Oliver I could use your help please getting her to calm down but I need you to calm down as well. So far everything is okay with the baby. She seems to have very high blood pressure which is putting some pressure on her other organs which is causing her cramping. Can you come and help us make her breathe with you get her to focus on something and once her blood pressure settles we can see what we can do.” Dr. Schwartz looked at him and he nodded.

“Felicity,” he said ever so gently. “Remember how in Bali I taught you to breathe when you sprained your ankle, I need you to look at me and let’s try and breathe through this okay.” He took her face and cradled it ever so gently and she looked at him. “In….out….in….out…in 123 out 123. That’s it baby keep it up slow it down. Good now listen the doctor says everything is fine with peanut so listen.” 

While Oliver had got her to breathe the nursing team had strapped a fetal heart rate monitor on her and just like that the beautiful heartbeat of their child filled the room.

“I need you to keep breathing with me Felicity, honey we can do this together like always, everything together.” Felicity looked up at her beautiful husband and nodded. 

The doctor gave her 2 aspirins and some water. Her blood pressure started to come down but they wanted to watch it for the next 48 hours so here is where they were going to be. 

Oliver got up and spoke to the doctor and she told him that she would rule out pre-eclampsia as her blood pressure was dropping but they still wanted to monitor it. She believed it may be gestational hypertension and as Dr. Schwartz said, “it might be best if she limited her activity with your night time activities.” 

Thea came in along with William, who ran to give his step mother a hug, “she will be fine they want to monitor her blood pressure for 48 hours and see what happens.”

Oliver sat in the chair next to her and had to be in constant contact with her.

“William let’s get you home so you can sleep we will come back first thing in the morning. I will bring both of you a change of clothes.” She held her hand out for her nephew as they went to leave Oliver asked her to call John and let him know what was going on.

The two of them barely slept that night although the sound of the baby’s heartbeat did help in calming Felicity down considerably. Next is to find out why she had gotten so stressed out in the first place. 

….

John and Alena both came into the hospital first thing in the morning. Alena asked to speak to Oliver.

“I think the stress may be because of something I found on a traffic camera last night outside of Jitters.” Alena handed him her phone.

Oliver looked again and there was a picture of Damien Dhark in the grainy picture and right behind him and the girl next to him were Ray and that other Legend the new one.

Oliver looked at the image, Damien Dhark? What the hell is this Oliver didn’t know what to do of course this would make Felicity’s blood pressure spike.

“When was this taken?” Oliver asked.

Alena looked and she said, “Last week it never shows him enter Jitters but it does show on another traffic camera these two enter with that girl.”

“Oliver, man she is asking for you said there is something you need to see something about her tablet.” John came out and shook him.

Oliver walked back into the room. “I will text Thea and tell her to bring you your tablet is this something you have to show me or can you tell me.”

“Oliver…okay breathe…I need to show you really it’s something I found out when I was searching for clues. I tried sending a message to the legends…. Damn it…. Breathe. Okay, they said Damien Dhark’s daughter brought him back to life and she is twice as magical as he was.”

Oliver started to pace “Did they say anything about when they knew he was back? I know they never mentioned it to us.”

“From what I can tell they had been chasing him and his daughter through time for the last year. Why wouldn’t Sarah say anything there was time for her to say something.” Felicity started to hyperventilate again.

“Breathe... Honey please. Damn it. If he isn’t dead I sure as hell am going to kill him now. He used my son, shot you and now what is he up to. Damn it.” Oliver punched a good size hole in the wall just as Dr. Schwartz walked in the room. “Sorry.”

“What happened?” She asked. As Oliver explained, Alena kept Felicity breathing.

“That is not all, Oliver. I found footage of Dhark setting up his own little army of sorts on the outskirts of Star City. Why is he always ….. I just want to forget.” Felicity’s blood pressure started to rise again.

Oliver went straight to her side. “Breathe honey peanut needs his mom to keep breathing.” Oliver took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. “With me, Breathe.” When the pressure came down Oliver kissed her hand.

“John can you go back to the bunker and contact Sara and don’t stop until she bloody answers.” Oliver asked, John nodded affirmatively.

“I’ll go with him.” Alena offered and they left.

“Felicity he is not going to get anywhere near anyone I love ever again. You hear me baby, I will get him again hopefully this time will be for good. Sara has a lot to explain but I need you to stay calm.” Oliver kissed her forehead lingering and inhaling her scent.

“I know it just brings back a lot I am not sure what it means.” Felicity grabbed his face. “The only thing I know for sure is that I love you and William and peanut and we will be fine as long as we all know that.” She kissed him hard on the lips Oliver returned the kiss just as fiercely.

Dr. Schwartz cleared her throat. “Well that is good to here. Felicity I want you on bed rest for this month and I do not want you doing your um mm… nightly activities for that month. I am prescribing you bed rest and relaxation and aspirin 2 a day.”

“I can go home?” Felicity asked.

“Yes as long as you follow my directions and I mean it Oliver look at me no stress right now. Whatever this is that is going on she needs to be removed from it. I know Felicity you are going to tell me that it will stress you out more but I am serious. Look to others to help Oliver because she is not doing it and if she is back in here with this problem it could be more serious next time. Now let’s do an Ultrasound and then you can go. Felicity you will need to drink this.” Dr. Schwartz handed her 2 one liter bottles of water.

……

“Ready to see peanut?” Dr. Schwartz asked.

“Yes, Can we tell the sex now?” Felicity asked.

“Absolutely, do you both want to know right away?” She asked and both Oliver and Felicity nodded yes.

Dr. Schwartz squeezed the gel on her stomach and the heartbeat was first thing they heard. Then the screen came to life and right there in front of them was this tiny human they created. Dr. Schwartz went about taking measurements and looking at growth then she said. “Well looks like you have a daughter in the making.”

“A girl, Felicity, a mini you.” Oliver took her hand and kissed the top of her palm. Felicity sat there with tears in her eyes.

“I’m going to do everything to protect you little one even if it means I have to stay in bed for the rest of this pregnancy.” Felicity wiped a hand across the tear on her cheek.

Dr. Schwartz printed a picture of the beautiful girl and wrote Smoak-Queen baby girl on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TDGAL!


End file.
